


The Tent Event

by Dawn_Blossom



Series: Azurrin Week 2016 [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, F/F, Sharing A Tent, not-so-accidental kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7667122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawn_Blossom/pseuds/Dawn_Blossom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Azurrin Week 2016: Day 3 - Prompt: Bed</p>
<p>When rearranging her castle in the astral plane, Corrin accidentally makes everyone's private quarters disappear. That's how she ends up sharing a tent with Azura that night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tent Event

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so the idea kind of went from "sharing a bed" to "sharing a tent," but oh well. I really like this one! I hope you'll all enjoy it, too!
> 
> (Also, I have to apologize for the title... It's just, it rhymes...)

The best part of having a castle built in the astral plane was that you could do all the renovations you wanted and hardly any time would pass.

Except sometimes, errors occurred.

“I’m so sorry, Corrin! I don’t know why it’s taking so long for the fort to rebuild itself. Normally it happens instantaneously!” Lilith apologized profusely.

Though materials were clearly moving themselves into their proper positions, it was happening in slow motion. At this rate, it would take at least a day’s worth of time in the astral realm for Fort Corrin to get back to normal.

This wouldn’t be a problem had it not been her and her army’s private quarters that Corrin had decided to renovate.

Corrin laughed nervously. “Uh, it’s okay, Lilith. We can sleep in tents tonight,” she offered.

She always carried a few tents with her, just in case they needed to stay outside the astral realm for a while. However, she certainly didn’t have enough to match her entire army…

Looks like they would have to double up.

“You can’t seriously expect me to sleep next to him, right? I can handle being allies, but roommates is too much!” Takumi complained when Corrin told him he would be sharing a tent with Leo.

“I agree; this is too much. It would make more sense for Xander and I to share,” Leo added.

“Yeah, well, if tonight’s like every other night, Xander and Ryoma are going to stay up all night coming up with battle plans, so I figured they might as well do it together. Besides, I know you two get along better than you pretend to.” Leo and Takumi scowled in unison. Corrin snickered at them.

“Hey, I know you’ll be fine. You’re responsible,” she continued. “I’m more worried about where to place Azama. I’ve, uh, heard some complaints recently…”

Takumi let out a snort. “I bet,” he muttered. “Just put him with Subaki. They get along.” He shrugged his shoulders. “Just don’t put him with Hayato unless you want a tornado in the camp.”

Corrin shook her head quickly. No, they definitely did not need a tornado.

She continued pairing up her units until everyone had a tent partner.

Everyone, that is, except Azura. And Corrin herself, of course.

“Uh-oh…”

It wasn’t that Corrin didn’t like Azura. No, if anything, Corrin would have liked to be significantly closer to her. Close enough to kiss, even.

She felt her face heat up. 

And if that wasn’t painful enough, Corrin happened to have a bit of a problem with blurting things out in her sleep. (When she was younger, she was always sleep-confessing her secrets to Xander. Once, she had broken his sword, and he had not been pleased to find that out through her sleep rambling).

Now was no time to be falling in love! They were in the middle of a war! Corrin couldn’t get into a relationship when she couldn’t even be sure she would make it out of the war alive, could she? And gods, what if she brought Azura down with her?

And that was assuming her feelings were reciprocated.

Maybe she could hurry up and switch tents with someone else…

“Oh, I’m glad I’m sharing a tent with you, Corrin. I would be nervous to sleep around anyone else, but I always feel safe when I’m with you.” Azura said kindly.

… Or not.

“Well, I’m sure it’s not as nice as sleeping in your own room, but I’ll try to be a good roommate,” she said, forcing a laugh that she hoped sounded natural. _‘A good roommate doesn’t confess their love in their sleep,’_ she told herself sternly. _‘Be a good roommate, Corrin.’_

“I hope I don’t disturb you,” Azura continued, oblivious to Corrin’s inner turmoil. “I have a tendency to roll around when I’m sleeping. It’s not so bad when I’m in bed, but in a sleeping bag…”

“Hey, don’t worry about it. It takes a lot more than that to get to me!” she assured her. “It’s a shame we have to use sleeping bags, though. It would be so much nicer if we had a bed…”

Images of her and Azura curling up together in a large, fluffy bed invaded Corrin’s thoughts.

“WELL,” Corrin said loudly, trying her best to get her mind back on track. “I don’t know about you, but I’m exhausted. I think I’m going to bed right now.”

Azura nodded, following Corrin into their tent.

“Good night, Corrin. I’ll see you in the morning.”

The two women got into their sleeping bags. With the tent closed up, very little light came through, and Corrin found herself growing drowsy. Suddenly, something occurred to her.

She couldn’t go to sleep!

_‘Who knows what you’ll say if you do,’_ she reminded herself. _‘It’s best to just pull an all-nighter.’_

Corrin was used to sleepless nights, but they usually happened when her nightmares plagued her too much to rest. Staying awake willingly was a different experience.

She couldn’t be sure how much time had passed, but Azura’s breathing had long since leveled off. Corrin’s back was turned to her, but she was fairly sure that she must be asleep.

_‘If I’m careful, I can probably leave without disturbing her,’_ she realized. _‘If I come back, she might not know I was ever gone. And if she asks, I can say I was trying to get some water.’_ Corrin liked the plan more and more the more she thought about it. She rolled over, ready to make a break for the outside, but she had to stop suddenly.

When had Azura gotten so close to her?

Apparently, Azura hadn’t completely closed her sleeping bag, because she had managed to get out of it, somehow rolling over until she was practically touching Corrin. The songstress’s eyes were closed, and her body was relaxed. She lay on her side, her mouth close to Corrin’s neck. 

Well, shit. Corrin couldn’t very well leave without being noticed now.

She froze as Azura made a quiet noise, but she didn’t wake up. Rather, one of her arms stretched out, grabbing Corrin’s shoulder. She wiggled closer, nuzzling her face into the crook of Corrin’s neck.

Corrin almost forget how to breathe. This was not at all what she imagined when Azura said she rolled around. 

She tried to extract herself from Azura’s hold, but this only made the other woman’s grip grow firmer.

Corrin sighed, deciding that she would just have to wait for Azura to roll the other way. Surely she couldn’t spend the whole night in her current position, right?

But with Azura’s warm body so pressed against her, it was a lot like sleeping with a giant hot water bottle, only nicer. Against her will, Corrin found her eyes closing…

“Oh!”

Corrin’s eyes flew open. It was still dark outside, so why was she awake?

She looked at Azura, who had quickly sat up as soon as she had realized the position she was in. 

Now Corrin remembered.

“I, uh, sorry!” Corrin blurted out.

Azura laughed. “Corrin, you didn’t do anything.”

Corrin breathed a sigh of relief.

“I didn’t realize I had gotten out of my sleeping bag. I was next to you here, and, ah… Well, I want to apologize. I didn’t mean to invade your personal space like that,” Azura said.

“Oh, hah, well, that’s alright,” Corrin replied, waving off the apology. “You know I’m the touchy-feely type, anyway,” she continued.

Azura blinked in surprise, then laughed again.

_‘Nice going, Corrin. What kind of response is that?’_

“I should probably get back to my own sleeping bag,” Azura said after a pause.

Corrin didn’t reply.

“That is, I know I should, but…”

“Huh?” Corrin managed to ask despite her confusion.

Azura blushed. “This might sound strange, but I was sleeping more soundly than usual when I was next to you,” she admitted. “So, I was wondering… If you don’t mind, could I stay like this?”

That was unexpected, but…

“Of course. Anything for you, Azura.”

She had meant for that to be the end of the matter, but Azura responded.

“Do you really mean that?” she asked, lying down next to Corrin. This time, there eyes were level, and Corrin almost felt like Azura’s were searching for something.

“Well, sure. I mean, it’s no big deal, and I want you to sleep well…”

Azura shook her head. “No, I mean… Would… Would you really do anything for me?”

Oh. Corrin closed her eyes. She wasn’t sure she was ready to answer, but she couldn’t stay silent.

So much for not confessing her feelings, right?  
“Yeah. Anything you want, I’ll make it happen,” she said quietly.

Corrin felt a light touch on her shoulder. She opened her eyes to see Azura gazing at her intently.

“I would give do anything for you, too,” she said tenderly. “Anything that would ease the constant burden you have to bear… For you, I wouldn’t hesitate.” 

“I don’t feel as burdened when you’re with me,” Corrin responded. “I believe we will save the world together. I know it’s true.”

Azura smiled. “Yes, together.” Her hand still rested on Corrin’s shoulder, and she stared at it for a moment before removing it.

“Corrin,” she whispered, “I know it’s unlike me to ask, but… will you kiss me?”

“If… If you’re sure this is what you want… I will.”

Azura’s face was only inches from hers, so it didn’t take much to bridge the gap between them. Their lips met gently. At some point, she had drawn Azura closer; now their bodies pressed together as they kissed. They moved in perfect synchronization, their breaths harmonizing in a symphony of feeling. It lasted but a moment, but a moment was all they needed just then.

When their lips broke apart by mutual agreement, it was Azura who spoke first.

“That was… memorable,” she said breathily.

“Yeah,” Corrin agreed quietly. She was sure the smile on her face must have looked ridiculously sappy, but she couldn’t bring herself to care. She was happy, so happy, and she felt like every worry she had ever had up to that point was completely trivial. Why hadn’t she done this sooner?

“Corrin, when we wake up tomorrow… This still will have happened, right? This isn’t just a dream?”

Right, when they woke up… The war would greet them in the morning. It would greet them every morning for the foreseeable future. Corrin wasn’t sure if she would ever wake up to see a world of peace. She and Azura might not survive. That’s right; she remembered what she feared most now.

But…

“It’s not a dream. We’ll wake up and face the world together,” Corrin replied as she gripped Azura’s hand.

It was times like this that she remembered why she wanted to fight for peace. For the sake of her loved ones… 

With these thoughts in her mind, she found it easy to drift off into a peaceful sleep.

And the next day, when she and Azura walked out of the tent with intertwined fingers, she felt more determined than ever to save the world.


End file.
